1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to illuminated clothing or footwear and, more specifically, to an illuminated clothing or footwear system utilizing electro-luminescent (EL) light strips with multiple images which are randomly illuminated according to the movement of the person wearing the footwear by means of a contact switch having multiple contact points that activate circuits to the EL strips during said movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other adjustable seat devices. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,572,760 issued to N. Rikelman on Oct. 23, 1951.
Another patent was issued to A. Dana, III on Jun. 26, 1979 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,922. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,204 was issued to T Yamashita et al. on Jun. 23, 1992 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 19, 1996 to J. C. Mott as U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,635.
Another patent was issued to Guerra on Sep. 29, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,148. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,523 was issued to T. L. Chien on Feb. 2, 1999 and still yet another was issued on Mar. 9, 1999 to T. L. Lu Chien as U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,069. A patent was issued to M. C. Garner on May 11, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,103 and S. Calabrese et al. was issued U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,957 on Sep. 21, 1999. U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,437 was issued on Sep. 5, 2000 to B. Lovitt and on Aug. 28, 2001 E. J. Anteby et al. was issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,045. E. J. Anteby was issued U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,712 on Mar. 12, 2002.